


Rise and Fall of the Heim Theory - Fanart

by Skylocked



Series: Rise and Fall of the Heim Theory - Fanart [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylocked/pseuds/Skylocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fanart inspired by "Rise and Fall of the Heim Theory" and Aidean fic by filiandkiliheirsofdurin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't help falling in love with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killaidanturner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killaidanturner/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rise and Fall of the Heim Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094749) by [killaidanturner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killaidanturner/pseuds/killaidanturner). 



_“Like a river flows surely to the sea,_  
_darling so it goes,_  
_some things are meant to be._

 _Take my hand,_  
_take my whole life too,_  
_for I can’t help falling in love with you.”_


	2. I told myself that I would show you the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"The sun is a star. If the North Star is that moment then what does that make the sun?" Aidan's voice is quiet and Dean knows that this question is real to him._
> 
> _"It's right now." Dean gets out of his chair and goes to Aidan's. He leans down, cupping Aidan's face in his hands. He looks into his eyes, looking for hesitation but doesn't find any. He gently presses his lips to Aidan's, draws out the kiss, makes it slow. Aidan's hands reach up to Dean's shirt, balling up his fists and pulling Dean into his lap._
> 
> _Dean isn't going to screw up this time. He's charted a course and mapped out the stars._


End file.
